


Blazing Sun Dragon

by Ninetailsyaboi



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Natsu taught her, One Shot, Yang's a dragon slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 02:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsyaboi/pseuds/Ninetailsyaboi
Summary: Yang had always been strangely careless around fire. After her semblance turned up, and she started burning like a match that had a close call with the sun, everyone assumed that was the reason.It wasn't. And by the way, she wasn't the dragon, dad, she's the dragon slayer, and she beats dragons easily!





	Blazing Sun Dragon

Everyone had always wondered why Yang was so extremely careless around any and all fires. When she unlocked her Semblance, everyone just explained it as early signs of it manifesting. It wasn't, but Yang didn't want to spoil their fun (and besides, their faces when they eventually find out will just be more hilarious, so why should she ruin her own fun?), so she kept quiet about it.

* * *

"I'm going out for a walk, see you later!" Yang shouted from the main hall, exiting as soon as she heard her fathers response. She turned to the forest surrounding her home, and walked the path she knew well, which led to a large clearing, with a few rocks around her size near the edges, where she often hung out with her friends. However, when she got there, she saw an unusual sight.

"Hey! Come back here, ya' cowards!" A strange man with pink hair shouted from the clearing, looking towards the forest where the even stranger sight of Grimm, the creatures of darkness,  _running_ _away._ Now, the smart Grimm-punching child she was, Yang knew that this was not normal behavior for Grimm. However, she was not worried about that, as she was more preoccupied with the man who scared away the Grimm.

"Woah! You scared away Grimm! Like, actual Creatures of Grimm!" Yang shouted at the stranger, full of awe. He turned towards Yang when he heard her awed cry, and grinned. "Yeah i did! Wait, is there something special about that?" The man said, proud at first but confused when he realized what she had said. Yang gaped at this. Did this guy seriously not know that Grimm don't run away?! They're emotionless creatures of darkness, and yet he made them run! "What?! Of course there is! Those are Grimm, creatures of darkness, they never run away!"

The man, at this, grinned even wider. "Yeah, well then they've never seen me! And they know to fear me!" Yang was, once again, in awe at the man. "Wait, what's your name?" He asked, making Yang facepalm. She was talking to a total stranger, which is exactly what her dad had told her not to do! But, she didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust this man. "The name's Yang Xiao Long!"

At this, the man walked up to her, and offered his hand. "Well then, I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet'cha!" allowing her to finally put a name to his face. "Anyways, how did you scare away those Grimm?! Is it your Semblance?!" Yang asked as soon as the introductions were done, her curiousity spiking. "I don't know what a Semblance or whatever is, but  I scared those Grimm things away with my magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!" Natsu answered the question, making Yang snort. 

"Really? Magic? You expect me to believe that? Everyone knows magic isn't real!" She answered his stupid answer, not believing him for one second. "Oh really? I'll prove it! Look closely!" He said, before walking off towards a nearby "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted, and Yang watched as his fist was coated in fire. I then saw him punch the tree in half, which was really awesome, but it didn't prove anything.

"That doesn't prove magic is real! That's probably just your semblance!" Yang said, and he just grinned. "Oh yeah? Then how about this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, and once again, Yang watched in amazement as a stream of flames flew out of his mouth towards one of the rocks at the edge of the clearing, melting it into slag. "Can a 'Semblance' or whatever do that?" He grinned, looking towards her.

"Wh-Bu-What?! But isn't your semblance coating you-No! Your Semblance has to be making fire! But then, how are you fireproof?!" Yang argued with herself, not believing the man. However, a small part of her told her to trust him, and somehow, she found this small part slowly getting bigger and bigger. However, what Natsu said next sealed the deal.

"I can teach you, ya' know." He said, and Yang quickly turned towards him. "You can?!" she said in a mix of disbelief and excitement, and he just grinned wider. "Yup!"

"When do we start?!" Yang excitedly asked, wanting to learn how to punch trees in half and breathe literal fire, completely forgetting that she had doubted him for even a second. "Right now, kid!" He said, getting into a fighting stance. At this, Yang grinned even wider than Natsu, which surprised the pink haired dragon slayer a lot, before charging him.

* * *

 Yang ran through the empty halls of Beacon, hearing the sounds of battle from the outside, filling her with dread. She had been sitting in her room, when she had seen Pyrrha cut Penny into pieces, and the broadcast change into a chess piece. She had hurriedly made it to her locker, and punched in her code so she could retrieve her Ember Celicas. When she finally made it outside, after what felt like hours of running, she saw a group of her fellow huntsmen and huntresses-in-training, with Weiss at the front.

"Weiss! You're okay!" She happily shouted, glad to see her teammate in one piece. But when she finally reached her and asked if she had seen her sister, all she got was Weiss shaking her head. "What about Blake?" She asked, wanting to at the least know where her partner was. "She went after an Alpha," Weiss tiredly said, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria. "And some members of the White Fang." Yang nodded, and ran towards the cafeteria, hoping she wasn't too late.

She soon found Blake, lying injured in the cafeteria while a man in a Grimm mask kneeled before her. Yang saw red, and before she knew it, she had jumped through the broken window, raising her fist to punch. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" She shouted in her rage, and her fist caught ablaze, surprising both Blake, who had seen her jump in, and Adam, who had heard her shout. He soon found Yang's fist in his face and him being sent through the air, landing on the wall beside him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yang shouted, a fire blazing in her eyes. "Yang?! What was that?!" Her faunus partner asked in shock. Yang did not answer her, and instead her feet burst aflame, and she flew forward with a shout of Fire Dragon's Claw, kicking the leader of the White Fang through the wall, sending him once again flying away, this time out of sight. "Blake!" She shouted, kneeling in front of her partner, worry evident on her face.

"I'm fine," Blake said, sitting herself up. "But what was that? I thought your Semblance was getting stronger when hit, not setting yourself on fire!"

"Oh that?" Yang answered, a slightly joking tone finding it's face among the worry. "That was-" She started, but was interrupted when a tremor shook the ground, and a roar emanated through the air. "What the hell was that?!" Yang shouted, looking around in confusion. She then slung Blakes arm over her shoulder, raised her to her feet, and helped her outside. What they then saw shocked them.

A gigantic Grimm Dragon, flying towards Beacon. At this sight, while Blake's face showed shock, Yang's showed shock and rage. How dare this Grimm pose as a dragon, the creatures which her teacher had spoken so highly of? No, that wasn't a dragon, it was a wyvern, a cheap knockoff. And Yang would make sure that this knockoff payed.

* * *

Yang had reached Weiss, and told her to help her up to the top of Beacon Tower. When asked why, she simply replied that she had a fake to take care of. Weiss, not understanding what she meant, but seeing the rage in Yang's eyes, decided to do so. And at the top, she saw Pyrrha fighting an unknown woman. And said woman aiming a bow and arrow at a downed Pyrrha. Yang quickly sprung into action, catching the arrow in her hand and crushing it before rushing toward the woman with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The woman dodged, and swung her fist at Yang, knocking her back. She then opened her palm, and a stream of flames quickly emerged and engulfed Yang.

"No!" Pyrrha screamed, thinking her friend had died. Cinder smirked, before turning to Pyrrha and preparing to pierce her heart with an arrow while she was distracted.

Then, a strange noise, like that of air rushing in to fill a vacuum. Both Pyrrha and Cinder turned to the inferno in shock, as it was being sucked into something in it's middle. And then, the flames parted to reveal Yang, perfectly fine while seemingly eating the flames. "Is this supposed to be fire? Tastes horrible!" She said, before finishing her meal of flames and smashing her fist into her open palm, flames engulfing them.

"How?! How did you do that?! WHAT IS THAT?!" Cinder screamed at Yang, confusion evident in her tone. Yang grinned. "Magic." She simply answered, before rushing towards Cinder.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Yang shouted as her hand caught aflame. She struck Cinder with a glancing blow, the blunt force of the flames striking her and knocking her back. Cinder spun in the air, before quickly regaining her footing just in time to take a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the face. This time, she regained her footing quicker, and shot an arrow at the advancing Yang. She was then shocked even further to see the arrow break upon impact with Yang, not even showing any signs of impacting her Aura, as if she had tanked it only with her own physical endurance.

"How?! You should be burning! You should be ashes! You should be DEAD! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Cinder angrily screamed at the approaching blonde dragon slayer. "YOU DON'T HAVE MAGIC! I DO! I AM THE FALL MAIDEN, AND YOU ARE NOT! SO HOW CAN YOU USE FIRE?!"

"Pfft? That's what you call magic? Please. I'll show you magic!" Yang replied, before putting her hands in front of her mouth, and shouted: "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" before flames erupted from her mouth, sending Cinder flying out through the window. Yang then turned to Pyrrha, and was about to say something, before once again being cut off by the dragon knockoff's roar. She then remembered why she was here, and ignored Pyrrha's questions. "Hey Pyrrha?" She asked, stopping the champion of mistral straight in her tracks. "What is it Yang?"

"Wish me luck!" She said, before igniting her legs and using the flames as propulsion, flying out of the window and up towards the top of the tower. There, she stood defiantly against the giant grimm flying toward her. And then, she started to cast a spell.

"With a flame on the right hand... And a flame on the left hand... When you combine these flames together!" Yang shouted, flames consuming her hands. Then, she brought these flames together, both of them swirling together to create a massive fireball.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" She shouted, throwing the gigantic fireball at the Grimm Wyvern. It screeched in pain as the fireball engulfed it, and then exploded into a truly brilliant flame. "Hell yeah! That's the power of a real dragon!" Yang shouted, raising her fist into the air, a grin on her face, and the yellow tattoo on her left shoulder proudly displayed.

* * *

 

"Heh. Good job Yang, giving that knockoff what they deserved!" Natsu said to himself, watching the scene from the top of a bullhead in the air, it's passengers unaware about his being there. He was proud of his apprentice, having defeated something like that big-ass Grimm, reminding him of the time that he beat Acnologia. Although, of course, the knockoff that Yang beat was way weaker than Acnologia, but hey, not everyone gets the opportunity to fight the self-proclaimed king of dragons. He grinned, and raised his right hand in the air, his index finger and pinky extended in the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild and his guild mark visible on his shoulder. And, when he looked closer, he could see Yang doing the same.

 


End file.
